Many search applications provide a search criteria page to allow users to adjust various search criteria before a search is run. Based on the search criteria, a search is performed to generate a set of search results. The search results may be displayed to the user in one or more subsequent pages. After viewing any of the subsequent pages, the user may wish to refine the search results. In this case, the user may back up to the search criteria page, make one or more adjustments, and run the search again. It may be difficult for some users to transition from a generic default search (e.g., searching from the Google homepage) to an advanced search page where multiple criteria may be adjusted.